


Discipline

by TheSilverMoonTavern



Series: TheSilverMoonTavern's Menu Selections [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Busty, Dirty Talk, Discipline, F/M, Filthy, Kissing, Milk, Milking, Miltank References, NSFW, Romance, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, That cow ain't the only milk tank here, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverMoonTavern/pseuds/TheSilverMoonTavern
Summary: Once beating Red and becoming Champion, Ethan kept his skills honed at the fighting dojo. It was in the dojo Ethan and Whitney discovered their feelings for each other and became a couple. But after a couple months of dating, it has become crystal clear that Whitney cannot maturely accept defeat. Ethan's going to change that, using his own way.





	Discipline

"Miltank! No!" Whitney cried as a trainer knocked out her best and final Pokémon. It was a tough and fair match, but it couldn't be ignored that Whitney was defeated. Being leader of the Goldenrod City Gym, you think Whitney would suck up the defeat and hand the trainer their badge, right? We wish. Instead, Whitney screamed and cried, and the trainer was taken out of the gym. "This happens all the time," one of the guards escorting the trainer out of the gym said, "Don't worry, just stay in Goldenrod for a few more hours, you'll get your badge."

With the trainer taken out of the gym, and all of Whitney's gym mates healing or pampering their Pokémon, Ethan was the one left to take care of the unprofessional leader. He frowned. This was dissapointing. He needed to do something because by Arceus enough was enough. If she wanted to stay gym leader then she needed to at least keep herself together when things didn't go her way. The fact that she broke down not only in front of a trainer (for the thousandth time,) but also in front of her boyfriend, the Champion. You know, the one that determines if she's still eligible to keep her job as leader. A good Champion would have scolded Whitney, maybe even lay her off and find someone new. But not Ethan. He couldn't do that to her even if he wanted to. He'd have to do this his own way, then. 

Leaning down, Ethan helped the pinkette to her feet, which thankfully had quieted down from a ball of tears to just a few sniffles. He treated her like a good boyfriend should, holding her close and telling her she did her best and pointed out her highlights of the battle while rubbing her back. But like the Champion he was, he also gave pointers of how to be ready next time. Whitney looked up at him and smiled softly, her eyes pink from crying. He gave her a quick peck on her forehead and took her two Pokeballs. 

"Hey! Where are you going?" She asked as he started to walk off with her two Pokémon. 

"I'll take these guys to the Pokémon Center for you tonight. You go home and rest up. Come and pick them up at my place around ten." Whitney smiled brightly and nodded, unaware of the Hell fire that burned hotter than a Houndoom's flamethrower in Ethan's eyes. 

****

**\---------**

Now resting in his suite in one of the several hotels in Goldenrod, Ethan examined his girlfriend's freshly healed Pokémon. Her Clefairy and Miltank were practically shining with new strength since he last saw them. They also seemed incredibly healthy and well groomed, clearly taken care of, an important aspect of a gym leader. Ethan's inspection was interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked at his watch, about fifteen minutes early, but her timing is certainly better than previous times. He got up and greeted his girlfriend at the door, giving her a hug and inviting her inside. 

With a big smile, she bounded over to her pink Pokémon and gave each a big hug, then returned each to their Pokeball respectively. She was about to leave before Ethan blocked the door, Whitney gave him a puzzled look. 

"What are you doing? I came and got my Pokémon." 

"Yes, but you just got here. Stay here for a little while. You know we don't get to see much of each other anymore." She looked down, a hint of sadness in her eyes, it was true. Ever since Ethan became Champion, their most used way of communication were letters through Pidgeotto or Noctowl. And when Ethan had business in Kanto, the letters would come to a screeching halt. 

"That is true..." Whitney stated, digging her toes into the floor, as if nervous. Excellent, she was his now. Just a like a victim of a Dratini using Wrap. 

Being the cool and collected Champion he is, Ethan led her to the couch and turned on a movie. Whitney snuggled up close to him as he draped an arm around her shoulders. As Whitney was entranced by what was going on in the screen of the TV, Ethan was else where, pretending to be paying attention. In reality, he was listening to the near silent ticks of the clock in the background, the feeling of Whitney's skin under his fingers, the warm air she breathed onto his chest with every breath she took. Damn it. Sweat started to form on the crown of his head, this waiting game was becoming unbearable. Even though he made this game himself, he didn't want to play anymore. He wanted to move onto the next level. 

When the movie ended, Ethan grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it off, shrouding them in darkness. He felt Whitney jump on his shoulder as she wasn't expecting the sudden darkness. He moved slowly, yet carefully, like a skilled Mightyena stalking it's prey at night. He guided his hand down from her shoulder, ghosting his fingers over her arms. He felt goosebumps wherever his fingers lingered. Grabbing her chin gently, he brought her head up, planting a passionate kiss onto her lips. Lips glided over each other as if they were molded just for each other. His fingers moved from the pale skin of her arm to toying with the hem of her shirt. She gasped and pulled away, breaking Ethan's trance on her. 

"W-What are you doing!?" She asked. Though she pulled away, she still sat in his arms. 

Ethan grabbed her chin again, forcing her to look into his golden eyes that nearly seemed to pierce her soul through the dark. His eyes were more intense than an Arbok using Glare. Whitney, now paralyzed, couldn't do anything but look back at him. Ethan leaned in and claimed her lips once again. This time she didn't fight back, she didn't back away. Ethan's lingering hand snuck up her shirt while his other hand gently cupped her cheek. 

While this light teasing was fun and all, he wanted more. Using his hand that was now under her shirt, he reached up and groped on of her (rather large) breasts through her bra. She gasped, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. He explored and conquered, claiming everything as his. Whitney, not wanting to lose, fought back. But she was no match for the Champion, and was quickly put down. She moaned in disappointment, but did nothing to resist. He could practically feel Whitney melting in his hands from the magic of his tongue. This was too much fun, but there was more to do. 

Hastily, Ethan swept Whitney off the couch and into his arms, bridal style, as he swiftly carried her into the nearby bedroom. Whitney gripped him tightly with a squeal, the sudden action catching her off guard. Ethan threw her onto the bed and pinned her, her back and elbows digging into the mattress below. His golden eyes seemed to glow in the dark as he stared down at her. His hat had fallen off onto the ground during the movement, letting his disheveled, black hair move freely. He traced her fingers gently over her cheek. 

"Oh Whitney," he chuckled darkly. "My dearest Whitney. You brought this upon yourself. As a gym leader, losing is part of your job. Your tantrums are disgraceful," he was now hissing and growling in her ear. The fingers that were gently stroking her cheek were now moving down her stomach. "You need to learn your lesson, Whitney. You need to be disciplined." 

Ethan flipped Whitney over, her stomach now pressing into the mattress as he pinned her once again. She turned back to look at him, bewildered. The sight made him chuckle darkly. He grabbed her pink hair and pulled, making sure not to be too harsh. She squeaked as she was now forced to look at the ceiling. Ethan's lithe fingers glided over her neck. He had no ill intentions, he just wanted to observe, to feel, every part of her. He couldn't help himself anymore. Taking his hand out of her hair, he instead moved her hair out of the way on her neck and began to gently lick, nip, and suck. He heard Whitney suck in a breath and clench up her muscles. He could feel the muscles of her throat under his tongue and lips as she tried not to moan. 

His hands reached around to fondle her breasts as he left love bites all over her neck. Whitney couldn't help but let a moan escape whenever she felt Ethan bite down. She wasn't sure what to think, she wasn't sure she even had control of her thoughts anymore as they were clouded over with lust. She did deserve this. It's true that she did not accept defeat as a gym leader should. But was this really the right way? While it wasn't the most responsible way, it was the fun way. And it was Ethan's way, the Champion's way, so it must be right. 

Whitney felt Ethan smirk on her neck as her low moans filled the room, the little Houndour was proud of his work and he wasn't afraid to let her know that. "Filthy girl. Despite this being punishment, you seem to be enjoying yourself," Ethan left one final harsh bite then moved away from her neck, examining his handiwork. 

Whitney was just left to gasp, speechless, as she tried to fill her lungs with needed oxygen. She must have forgotten to breathe during the little session. Ethan grabbed her shoulders and pulled her upper body up as he kept her lower body pinned with his body weight. His hands slowly crawled under her shirt and removed the garment. The now slow pace compared to the earlier fanatic place almost made Whitney want to scream. It felt like there was fire under her skin, and the only relief was at snail's pace. When the piece of cloth was finally removed, Ethan was met with a surprise. Her bra had wet spots on where her nipples were. Ethan's mouth went dry. Whitney caught his glance and quickly covered herself. 

"Uh... Th-There's a couple side affects of working with a female Miltank," Whitney stuttered, visibly embarrassed. 

Ethan wordlessly removed her arms from covering herself up. He turned her around to where she was now facing him. He gave her a quick but meaningful kiss in an effort to calm her down. He pulled away then reached around and undid her law. The useless piece of fabric fell onto the bed as Ethan gasped and Whitney looked away, her embarrassment quickly returning ten-fold. 

Milk was practically _leaking_ from her breasts. Perhaps the hormones released from Miltank caused this? That would be a fun experiment for later. Ethan reached up and gave one of her tender breasts a squeeze, milk oozed out of her nipple as Whitney moaned from the over-sensitivity. This was too good to be true. Ethan's mouth was still dry, it was time to fix that. Keeping her right breast in his hand, Ethan leaned down and wrapped his lips around the other. Whitney let out a surprised gasp, clearly not expecting her boyfriend to be okay with this, let alone go along with it! Whitney grabbed his dark locks and kept him in place, the sensations were too much. Every time he suckled, bit, pulled, or squeezed, a shock of pleasure would shoot straight to her core. Her breasts weren't the only thing leaking anymore. 

Ethan was happy to have his head forced in position, this was indulgent at its finest. Her milk was sweet with a unique flavor you couldn't find anywhere else, even her Miltank's milk couldn't compare to her trainer's. But it wouldn't be fair of him to have all the fun, it wouldn't be very gentleman like to not treat his lady. He slipped his non-busy hand into her shorts and rubbed her folds through her soaking undergarment. Against Whitney's will, a loud moan ripped past her lips. She was just so sensitive everywhere, she couldn't help it. Ethan felt like he could suck her tit forever, but the fire in his pants was beginning to grow quite uncomfortable. Things needed to speed up before he completely lost it. 

Reluctantly, he pulled himself away from her nipple and pushed her down. The heat in his pants was too intense. Wasting no time he pulled his pants and boxers down just enough to free his cock, right in front of her face. The head of his cock bounced right against her lush lips. As Ethan took a moment to finally feel some relief from the heat, Whitney just stared, almost hypnotized. Her boyfriend's, the Champion's, cock was on full display just for her. Instincts she didn't even know she had kicked in, as she experimentally licked his pink tip. Ethan hissed at the sensation. He wasn't expecting her to do that. But he was supposed to be the one in control. 

Ethan grabbed her hair and slowly led her to wrap her lips around his cock. The sensation he felt was so mesmerizing he could get lost in the pleasure, just from this little bit. He shuddered as precum started to drip from his tip down his girlfriend's throat. He took her as deep as she could manage without making her gag or choke. Then he slowly led her head up and down his nicely sized shaft. He wanted her to adapt, but by Arceus, he needed more. His golden eyes pierced hers, nearly begging. He could see deep behind her pupils that she was okay with this. With acceptance, he swiftly picked up the pace and began to fuck her throat. He grunted and groaned as her hot mouth and tongue worked his dick excellently. The sensation alone could make him cum. But he was going to go the full nine yards, and truly make Whitney his milky bitch. 

He pulled his cock out of her mouth and threw her upper body onto the bed. He hoisted up her ass to where her head was down while her ass hung up in the air, propped on her knees. Ethan was quick to act as he ripped away her shorts and panties while slicking up two of his digits with his tongue. Slowly, he pushed his fingers inside and gently fingered her. Whitney whimpered in pain and pleasure. It hurt, but almost in a good way. Ethan, on the other hand, was squirming around almost uncontrollably. Every fiber in his body screamed at him to ravage her, to fulfill his own desires, but he was better than that. So he continued to slowly finger and scissor Whitney until her hot pussy wasn't so tight around his fingers. 

"Are you alright? Are you ready?" Ethan asked, just about ready to lose his mind. Whitney shuddered and quivered under his intense gaze, while his cock rubbed against her entrance. She took a deep breath and nodded, not daring to speak. 

Ethan moved fast, too fast for her eyes to keep track. She felt his hands grab her fat hips while he pushed the head of his cock into her folds. He was more careful pushing in the rest of his girth in. Once hilted, Ethan shuddered and groaned. The heat and squeezing felt so damn good. So good, he didn't notice Whitney shuddering beneath him until she whimpered, almost like a cry as a small trickle of blood began its journey down her legs. He didn't even consider the pain she would be put through, he was too busy taking care of his own desires. This wasn't right as Champion, as her boyfriend. 

He leaned down, careful not to move the lower half of his body, and whispered sweet nothings as he gently stroked her hair. From here he could see the tears rolling down Whitney's cheeks, a boulder of guilt dropped into his stomach. He shouldn't have been so careless, so selfish. This was the least he could do for her. 

Despite the pain, Ethan's gentleness and care for Whitney was welcome from the past hour of filth. His sweet words and gentle motions helped distract her mind as her body felt like it was getting split in half. Her pained whimpers began to die down as her squirming came to a halt. But Ethan continued to treat his princess with all the love and affection he could provide. It was the least he could do. He stretched his neck and back to place a loving kiss on her cheek. 

"Are you ready?" He asked, love and affection visible in his eyes. it warmed her heart that he was keeping his monstrous lust at bay, just for her comfort. The show of love warmed her heart. 

"Yes, I'm ready now." She said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

Ethan smiled as he carefully pulled back and pushed back in. Arceus, even at such a slow pace her heat was irresistible. The urge to ravish her was quickly creeping back into his every fiber, but Ethan resisted. This wasn't just for him, it was for Whitney too. He sucked on her neck and gently played with her breasts to appease his lust. Her moans rang through the room at his almost agonizing slow pace, on top of him now milking her all too sensitive breasts. She started squirming again, and she felt Ethan smirk on her neck. He twisted her nipples, bit her neck, and thrusted rather harshly all at the same time, making Whitney scream like a bitch in heat. Just like he wanted. 

He picked up the pace. The sound of skin against skin echoed through the room as the smell of sex filled the air. Whitney's folds were molding to fit Ethan's dick perfectly, and no one elses. Even Ethan was now moaning and grunting lightly against his girlfriend's neck. Both of his hands were now covered in her milk from the intense milking, the sheets below them were now practically waterlogged. Ethan moved his right hand from her breast down to her swollen clit, which was practically silently begging for some attention. Just the slightest of touches made Whitney scream and squirm in his grasp. He flicked her clit. The act brought her screaming as she pushed her front end off the bed. The prime opportunity was now. He lifted himself off her back and grabbed her shoulders, thrusting into her hard. He sped up as he pounded into his bitch. Whitney was now trapped. With his strong grip, she couldn't go anywhere. Her legs were now useless as well, as they were now as useful as a Tentacool on land. But she couldn't help it, every time she thrusted her hips in time with his, her clit would lightly slide against his dick, pleasing them both excellently. 

The smell, the sweat, the sound of her moans, it was almost too much for Ethan. He spanked one of her ass cheeks, hard. He wanted her to know that he was in charge, that she was his bitch, and his only. He grunted and breathed heavily as his thrusts became sloppy. He was so fucking close. Whitney didn't even notice, she was too lost in her lust as the head of his cock kissed her cervix. Her breasts slapped against her chest and stomach with every thrust. She couldn't even control her hips anymore, they continued to push against Ethan against her command. Not that she minded, of course. It was overwhelming, she can't help herself anymore as she brought one of her hands up and squeezed her nipple. That's all it took. Whitney moaned so loudly it could be mistaken for a scream as she clamped down on Ethan's cock as she came. Ethan felt the gush of hot liquid past his dick, and that was his undoing. He shot rope after rope of cum into her. Despite how hard she clamped down on him, he continued to thrust as he rode out his orgasm. 

Whitney collapsed onto the bed, with Ethan falling on top of her. They greedily swallowed air like water for a few minutes before they even remembered where they were. They looked at each other and shared a kiss before Ethan pulled his now soft cock out of her. Whitney whimpered as she felt their combined fluids flow out of her. She felt so full. It was a feeling she wouldn't mind savoring forever. Ethan pulled her into a hug, and that's how they fell asleep. Both unaware that they left both of their Pokeballs on the table, who enjoyed the show quite a bit. Both trainers were going to have an awkward conversation about what they witnessed the next day. 


End file.
